Divide
by FanWriter02
Summary: Hiccup's stressed with the chores of being heir since returning from the Edge, and one day he crashes. When Astrid goes to see why he's avoiding her, she finds Hiccup a grumpy mess in the Forge, the young man tired and in need of some love. Hiccstrid. One-shot


_naadestiel asked:_  
 _For those writing promts, can i ask 1. And 5. And 30.? I'm really eager to know what you write from them! I love your writing, keep it up!_

 _1\. "Don't you say that… not you" 30. "What? You think you're the only one suffering?"_

 **Divide**

Astrid had never been more frustrated in all her life. Hiccup hadn't stopped by the Academy to see her in ages, and she'd only caught glimpses of him as he rushed about the village. Sure, she got it. Ever since returning from the Edge he'd been on the move non-stop. At first she'd been very understanding- well, she thought so anyways. She missed him though, and the least he'd done was give a small wave. Not a word for the last week.

So once training was done, she straightened her armor and picked up her axe, making her way to the Forge where she was certain Hiccup would be. Some Vikings she passed waved with an added smile, but she was distracted and didn't feel like talking to anyone besides her boyfriend.

The Forge was ablaze, and Astrid had no doubt Hiccup was working there tonight. Leaving her axe outside the door by the curled up Toothless, she ducked under the doorway and entered.

"Hiccup?"

"He's in the back, lass." Gobber piped up, waving his prosthetic arm towards Hiccup's office. "Been in there for the last ten minutes trying to patch up his arm. Refused to let me help him- might give you a chance though." He coughed and leaned forward, placing wooden hand against his cheek as he whispered, "He's a 'mite touchy, so watch your grounds. He's been a grouch all day."

Astrid furrowed a brow in confusion, but nodded and headed towards the door, not bothering to knock as she entered.

"Gobber- I told you I didn't- Thor…" Hiccup cursed under his breath, and Astrid realized that Gobber was indeed right- he _was_ in a mood.

"It's me."

Hiccup swung around from his chair, flicking hair out of his eyes as he glanced over her. "Oh, hey Astrid."

She noticed his arm lying in his lap, sleeve rolled up to his elbow and gauntlets discarded on the ground. Bandages were in array in his lap, while he struggled to wrap them around his dominant arm.

"Here, let me help." Astrid said, not wording the sentence like a question at all. She knew that if she did that, Hiccup would refuse- stupid Haddock pride.

"Astri-" Before he could finish, Astrid was bending over his arm, already dumping the water over it before wrapping the bandages tightly around the appendage, tucking the ends in the sides before giving his hand a pat and placing it back against his lap. "There. Not too hard to except a little kindness, is it?"

Hiccup grunted and looked away, which sent a little painful stab into Astrid's chest. Her smile faded as she tapped his cheek with her fingers, wishing he'd look at her. She needed to see those brilliant green eyes of his.

"Hiccup? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"That was a "yes" no…"

Hiccup shook his head and shoved away from the chair, walking even further away from her. "How're you doing?" He asked tiredly.

"I miss you. I've hardly seen you at all this week." Astrid answered gently, sidestepping the chair to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Something's bothering you, Hiccup… can you tell me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why's that?"

Hiccup groaned and tried to walk back to the door, but Astrid's hand held him frimly in place. "Nothing you need to know!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes and pulled away, crossing her arms and hugging herself tightly as she coughed against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Hiccup had never pushed her away before, what was going on?

She choked and replied angrily, "I'm your girlfriend, I thought I was entitled to know what was going on."

"Well you're not."

The hurtful words hit her hard, and she felt her lungs expel all air as she gaped at him. He glared at the wall opposite of her, so she couldn't see his face fully, which angered her even more.

"Don't say that… not you. I-I don't get what's wrong…" She muttered. "You're never this upset."

"O-oh right!" Hiccup shouted as he threw his arms in the air, spinning about to glare at her. "I'm _Hiccup_. I'm supposed to be the backbone. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be ever bright and happy- confident. I-I-I can't just… just be human for once? Can't have a bad day?"

Astrid stared at him, shocked at the sight of his wet cheeks and damp eyes. "Hiccup…"

"No! I'm… tired of all of this! Tired of constantly being… in charge. Responsible. I'm only eighteen…" His voice dropped low as he finished, but his demeanor didn't follow. He instead spun around and said calmly. "Please leave, Astrid. I… I just want to be alone."

She stared at his back, not moving. No way was she leaving when he was so… distressed. "No- Hiccup, I- I've missed you and I just can't leave you. I need you."

"O-Oh so you think you're… you're the one suffering, huh?" Hiccup's voice was still angry, but… she knew, somehow, that he didn't mean it. It didn't sound like her Hiccup, not the Hiccup she knew. This was just a bad day, she could fix him.

"No, that's not it at all!" She cried.

"What then, huh?"

"I want to be here for you, okay? Just- tell me what's wrong."

Hiccup stared, and Astrid tilted her head to appear a bit more… gentle. Inviting. Like she wasn't going to keep yelling. That's the last thing she wanted to happen.

It was then that she took in his appearance. Gods, he looked awful. Under his eyes were dark bruise like marks, and he was slumped over with arms wrapped about himself in a self hug. His hair was limp and he looked utterly exhausted. When was the last time he slept?

"Hiccup… come on, babe. Please tell me what's wrong." She prompted, moving closer to touch his hand.

He sighed deeply, and to her surprise he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her shoulder, his arms coming to wrap around her waist. "M'sorry." He murmured. "M'so sorry."

"I know." Astrid whispered, pressing her nose into his hair. "You're just having an off day. Everyone does from time to time- and you're definitely due for one. I can't remember the last time you were so cranky."

Hiccup sniffed. "Doesn't excuse what I said though. I'm just… tired… and kinda homesick I guess. I miss the Edge, and the freedom of it all. Here on Berk all my Dad expects is for me to train to be Chief. I'm not ready for that yet… I just… don't wanna be tied down all the time."

"I understand. It's hard for me to readjust too." Astrid reassured gently. "Have you talked to your Dad? We both know how… pushy he tends to be when he's eager."

"No, I haven't." He sighed again, leaning even more into her embrace before turning so his head faced her neck, his breath tickling her skin. "Don't want to let him down."

"He'll understand, Hiccup. You just have to talk to him, okay? You can't keep going like this."

Hiccup nodded slightly. "Guess.. m'tootired…"

"When was the last time you slept?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"Mm, last night."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "And for how long, snarky?"

Hiccup coughed, "Er, three hours I think."

"Alright. That's it." Astrid turned and began leading/dragging Hiccup towards the door, pushing it open as she stepped into the Forge. "You're going home, pal, and taking a good ten hour rest."

"Don't need to."

"Yes you do."

Gobber called out from behind the saddle rack, only his hand visible as he waved at the door. "Listen to the lass, Hiccup! Woman always win in the end anyways, so it's better to listen while you've still got your hide."

HIccup smiled, and Astrid nodded in agreement. "Listen to your boss, babe- Gobber knows what he's talking about." She smiled and kissed the sleepy Haddock's forehead, "Let's get you home."

* * *

 _Hope this wasn't… too OC. I know it is regardless of how hard I tried, but as you all know I stink at Hiccstrid fights :P But I tried my hardest!_


End file.
